


Shut Me Up

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Collars, D/s, Day 9, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub! Jack, bratty sub, dom! crutchie, dom/ sub contracts, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Very rarely, but sometimes, Jack needs to be reminded what his mouth is for.(Beginning taken from an rp with TheJediAssassinGirl)





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts), [TheJediAssassinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags, Jack pretends to not like it very briefly.

****When Crutchie arrived home and Jack wasn't waiting to take his coat off, his immediate thought was _Jack must be hurt_. "Sweetheart?" he called, throwing his coat on the floor and peering into the kitchen, then the living room. "Are you there?"

“I’m here, gorgeous!” Crutchie raced into the living room to see Jack lounging on the couch, playing a game on his phone.

Crutchie blinked. "I was worried," he said. It sounded really petty, but he just expected Jack to take his coat when he came home. Jack had _asked_ if he could do that when they were writing his rules together. Wasn't he happy to see him? "What are you doing?"

“Relaxing,” Jack said. “What’s it look like?”

"I thought you're supposed to greet me at the door when I come home," Crutchie said. "Didn't we agree on that?"

Jack shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it.” He smirked at Crutchie.

"You _didn't feel like it_." Jack was fucking with him. If he 'didn't feel like it' he would have texted Crutchie, or at least been more polite.

“That’s right. I didn’t feel like it.”

Crutchie crossed his arms, staring down at Jack’s smug face and trying to glean any sort of meaning. "Why?"

“Maybe I don’t see the point in following my master around and doing whatever he wants like some kind of lapdog.” The smirk was still there, just _begging_ for Crutchie to punish him.

Crutchie picked up on it but pretended not to. He silently left the room, pulling Jack’s collar out of the drawer in their bedroom. He waited a few more moments before walking back into the living room.

“Safeword?” Crutchie prompted.

Jack grinned. “Green.”

Crutchie grabbed him by the hair and roughly clipped the collar around his throat. Jack yelped with faux indignation as Crutchie dragged him off the couch and to his knees. 

“I think you need to be put in your place,” Crutchie growled. 

Jack’s eyes flashed with arousal, but he quickly masked it with defiance. “I don’t need anything.” He watched with interest as Crutchie pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

“Well, you’re getting it anyway.” Crutchie hooked two fingers under Jack’s collar and dragged his face between his legs. He put a hand on top of Jack’s head and pressed him against his stiffening cock. Jack was only half-assing the role of a bratty sub, so he started to lick his bulge submissively.

“Do you know what I think is a good punishment for talking back?” Crutchie asked.

“No,” Jack said, clearly restraining himself from calling him Sir.

“I think I should remind you what your mouth is really for, hm?” Crutchie ground on his face. “I think you need me to shut you up.”

Jack whimpered. “Well- well get it over with already, then,” he said eagerly. Crutchie pulled down his pants and underwear. He barely had to pull Jack’s hair before he was lapping at the head, humming happily.

“See? You’re already a lot more agreeable,” Crutchie cooed. “A little submission can do you plenty of good.” He pushed his cock into Jack’s mouth, and Jack took it obediently. “Of course, I can’t just forgive you for talking back to me. You’re going to have to take much more than that.”

Jack moaned as Crutchie thrust into his mouth, making his cheek bulge. He worked his lips and tongue, drawing whines of pleasure from Crutchie. Slowly, he started pushing down on Jack’s head, and Jack obediently took more, until the head of Crutchie’s cock was penetrating his throat.

“You ready for me to fuck you?” Crutchie asked? Jack tried to nod, but gagged hard and settled for a thumbs up instead. “Deep breath,” Crutchie ordered, and Jack obeyed. Gently at first, Crutchie started to drag his head up and down his cock, moving in and out of his throat. Jack drooled, bobbing his head down further. 

“Oh, fuck, such a good boy,” Crutchie moaned. His hips bucked, fucking Jack’s throat more roughly. Jack moaned, the vibrations driving Crutchie wild. “Fuck, I’m close-”

Crutchie stopped as Jack tapped twice on his thigh. He reluctantly pulled out, and Jack gasped for air. “Thank you, Sir,” he panted.

“Oh, so I’m ‘Sir’ now,” Crutchie drawled. “You really needed your face fucked, huh?”

“Yes, Sir. You can keep going now, please, Sir.” Jack lowered his head submissively. Crutchie eagerly thrust back into his throat, Jack’s skilled tongue quickly bringing him to orgasm. 

While he came down, Jack shifted awkwardly. “May I come, sir?” he asked tentatively.

“If you want. But wouldn’t you rather wait until tonight?” Crutchie teased, dragging one finger along Jack’s jaw.

Jack swallowed hard. “I changed my mind. Let’s wait.”

Crutchie grinned. “That’s my good boy.”


End file.
